Tool box and securement boxes have been known for years, designed for placement in the bed of a pickup truck to offer a secure storage space for those items that do not fit in the cab. As long as the pickup truck is not needed for carrying loose materials such as dirt or the like or long lumber pieces, which would unnecessarily extend beyond the tailgate in the event the tool box is in place, this device provides a convenient storage securement method. However, when the pickup truck is needed for other purposes wherein the tool or storage box would be in the way, it is problematic to remove and replace it, since the traditional tool box is bolted to the pickup truck, requiring the utilization of tools and a substantial amount of time to clear the space.
Prior art known to the present inventor includes:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,774, granted to Whatley, which discloses the securement of a tool box to the bed of a pickup truck by extending an expandable insert into the stake receiving openings in the side wall of the pickup truck. The expanding portions are expanded from a location within the tool box, such that when the tool box is locked, they are inaccessible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,425, granted to Hoogland, Mar. 12, 1991, discloses a strap for securement of the lids of a tool box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,737, granted to Farmer Jr. Oct. 1, 1991, discloses a lever-type mechanism used in conjunction with a wing nut. The mechanism extends from the interior of the toolbox and latches beneath the ledge of the sidewall of the pickup truck. The mechanism is clamped in place by tightening of the wing nut, which is secured within the tool box. This reference likewise discloses a gasket for use between the side wall of the truck and the tool box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,117, granted to Rogers et al, discloses a tool box adapter which is secured to the side walls of a pickup truck, without the necessity of boring holes in the cargo box walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,356, granted to Delong Sep. 7, 1999, discloses a latch system for securing a tool box to the back of a pickup truck, wherein a vertical shaft extends down into the stake hole and includes an elongated latch member which when in a first position will pass through the stake hole, and when turned 90° will not pass through the stake hole, and therefore, when secured, latches the tool box in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,647B1, granted to Volves, Mar. 12, 2002, discloses a securement system for a tool box, which when in the released position will allow the tool box to be moved fore or aft in the pickup bed. The removal of the tool box from the truck, however, requires the use of tools.